


I’m glad you’re mine

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur makes claim over Astrid during sex. Astrid wants to challenge that.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlet Requests II [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I’m glad you’re mine

“I’m glad you’re mine,” Dagur growled into Astrid’s ear. It sent chills up her spine, and she reached up a hand to rake nails through Dagur’s hair and across his scalp. 

The two were in their shared bed, naked, about to make love. Well, if what the two of them did _could_ be called lovemaking. It was always so hot and intense and passionate, never slow and gentle. 

“Oh, I’m yours?” Astrid asked playfully. “Since when do you have claim over me?”

“Since I decided I do.”

With a grunt, Astrid rolled them over, and settled herself down on Dagur’s hard and wanting cock. The both of them moaned, and Astrid sighed after, leaned down so that her mouth was near Dagur’s. She began moving her hips.

“What if I say _you’re_ mine?” she asked.

Dagur wrapped his arms around her, thrusted up into her. “Then I’m yours.”

Astrid smiled. “Excellent.” She kissed Dagur hard on the mouth as she continued moving her hips. 


End file.
